


What If? (Seimei)

by nochick_fics



Series: What If? [3]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: What if Ritsuka had never been born?





	What If? (Seimei)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of stories inspired by the old What If? comic books I used to like in which life-altering "what-if" scenarios are presented to various Loveless characters. None of the stories are related. Written in 2013.

Seimei was displeased.  Not that such a thing was immediately evident in the angelic visage that camouflaged the heart and soul of a demon.  No surprise there, though.  The fourteen-year-old had done a brilliant job over the years convincing most people of his thoughtfulness.  The ones who had no reason to know otherwise, that was.  Had any of them even an inkling of the shocking brutality of Seimei’s true nature, they would have run away, screaming and crying in horror.  And rightfully so.  
  
He entered his bedroom and closed the door quietly, so as not to indicate to his parents that he had even exited the room in the first place.  Seimei then walked over to his bed and sat down, eyes staring but not seeing as he processed the conversation he just overheard, the conversation that just confirmed his deepest suspicion, one that was almost a decade in the making.  
  
His mother could have no more children.  There would be no baby brother or sister for Seimei to play with.  No little bundle of joy to claim as his own, to love and treasure in his own  _very special_  way.  
  
He had begun to suspect as much years ago, when his eager requests for a sibling were met with nervous laughter and averted eyes.  “We’ll see,” had been Misaki’s standard reply of choice, followed by the frustratingly cryptic “someday.”  But someday never came and Seimei was still alone.  And now he knew why.  His mother had lied.  To his father and, most importantly, to  _him_.  
  
A hand snaked under his pillow, reaching around until it found what it was looking for.  Seimei pulled out the dagger and regarded it with awe.  There was a small, dark speck on the blade, one that could have been anything at all… and not necessarily the last tangible bit of evidence that the neighbor’s dog had ever existed.  The child had lost count of how many animals had met their end in a similar fashion over the years, having fallen victim to the cruel curiosity of a monster.  But what could he say?  He was an only child.  And as an only child, he became bored rather quickly.  So it wasn’t his fault, really, that he was forced to occupy his time in non-traditional ways.  
  
Seimei turned the weapon over, contemplating.  A slender finger touched the edge of the blade, carefully testing its sharpness.  He recalled how easily it had cut, through fur and skin and flesh, right down to bone.  A most fascinating sight that had been.  
  
If his mother couldn’t give him what he wanted, then she was no longer of any real use to him, was she?  Oh, he wouldn’t do anything as drastic as hurt her body.  Not for lack of want but even at the tender age of fourteen, Seimei knew that sort of thing would be greatly frowned upon, so much so that even Septimal Moon would not be able to intervene on his behalf, assuming that they would.  
  
But as for Misaki’s mind?  Well now, that was fair game.  And Seimei had every single intention of laying it to waste as punishment for her deception.  Yes indeed, she would be little more than a babbling idiot by the time he was finished with her.  And the most amusing aspect of it all was that  _no one_ would have the slightest clue as to how or why.  
  
The young boy smiled gleefully, as if anticipating a long-awaited birthday surprise instead of the destruction of his mother’s already fragile sanity.  And then, to add to the good news, Seimei suddenly remembered something equally exciting.  
  
He would finally get his very own Fighter soon!  
  
His name was Soubi.  He was seventeen and he didn’t have his ears.  Not that Seimei much cared about that last bit of information; he planned on keeping his own ears for a very long time since he found the idea of sex--and touching in general--infinitely disgusting.  Ritsu had even trained the teen himself, so Seimei knew that he would be getting the best.  
  
He also knew  _exactly_  where he was going to put his name.  
  
“Seimei?”  
  
Seimei returned the dagger to its hiding place beneath the pillow as his bedroom door was pelted with gentle yet frantic knocks.  
  
“Seimei?  Honey?”  
  
The very sound of her voice was like nails down a chalkboard.  
  
“Yes, Mother?”  
  
Misaki cracked open the door and poked her head inside.  “Sweetheart?  Dinner will be ready soon.  I made all of your favorites.”  
  
Seimei smiled sweetly at his mother.   He then tilted his head slightly.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked softly.  
  
An innocent question.  On the surface.  
  
Gradually, Misaki’s brow furrowed.  “Um…”  She began wringing her hands together, her eyes darting around while she tried to remember if she really  _did_ , in fact, prepare all of her son’s favorite foods.  “I-I… I’ll go check,” she replied uncertainly before leaving the room and bolting down the stairs.  
  
Seimei chuckled at the sound of her retreating footsteps.  He supposed that he should dial his power back somewhat or she would be a drooling lump before nightfall.  
  
After a while, he obediently rose to his feet and headed towards the door, just a lonely little boy with no one to love.  
  
And, most frightening of all,  _no one to stop him._


End file.
